


Together

by hallow777



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Castle and Beckett were already sleeping together when the events in 47 Seconds/The Limey take place? What if they've never said that they love one another, and she never told him she heard him when she was shot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookoisseur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bookoisseur).



Okay, just what the hell is going on here? Kate thought to herself as she sat at her desk, silently seething at her lack of coffee, the fact that she was going to get moderate hypothermia from his cold shoulder, and the blonde bimbo he showed up at the crime scene with- not to mention the fact that he let said bimbo drive off in the Ferrari, that really ticked her off. He may have only let her drive it once, but she had mentally claimed the car as hers.

Yes, she had asked him to tone down the PDA at the precinct- the boys were getting suspicious and she had a bet going with her father about how long they could keep their relationship a secret- but this is not what she meant.

She'd meant a little less "eyesex" and a little more respect for her personal bubble, not go out and find the most ridiculous bimbo he could find and let her drive off in her Ferrari.

He was so sleeping on the couch tonight. She might even send him back to the loft tonight, even though tonight was one of their regularly scheduled sleepovers at her apartment.

It wasn't until she was lying in bed, alone, hours past the time he normally showed up that she realized that something really wasn't right.

In two months, they will have been together two years- and she will win the bet with her father- and in that time he hadn't missed a single "sleepover".

Even when they would fight- whether it was over something little, or something as big as her mom's case- he would still come over and at least sit outside her bedroom door until she finally gave up and let him in.

But not this time, it seemed.

She laid there and told herself that there were lots of reasons he could have had for not coming over, like maybe something was going on with Alexis that he needed to be there for or maybe he just wasn't feeling well and took some cold medicine and fell asleep.

But when the numbers on the clock turned to show four in the morning without him showing up, or even texting or calling, she decided enough was enough.

She didn't normally just show up out of the blue at his house- especially not at four in the morning- because Alexis wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the detective, even though she was warming up to her, but she had to get to the bottom of this.

As she hurried to pull on a pair of pants and a jacket, she briefly wondered if it would be justifiable to shoot the blonde if she found her in his bed...


End file.
